


nocturnal biology

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Trans Troy Barnes, Under-negotiated Kink, Weirdly Repressed, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Troy usually doesn’t mind Abed coming to him when they have a nightmare, but he was... kind of in the middle of something.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	nocturnal biology

Troy’s thighs clench around his hand, twisting his vibrator inside himself. His other fingers circle his clit with increasing desperation, teeth digging into his lip to stay quiet, to not wake anyone up. His abdomen is warm and tight, a spring about to break, and—

His door swings open. Troy switches off his vibrator, freezing beneath the thin sheet.

“Hey,” Abed says from the doorway.

Troy fills the gap in his mouth where words should be with an awkward laugh. “Hey.” His hands find their way above the covers, but he can’t figure a way to change his current delightfully full state without Abed noticing. “What’s up?”

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?”

Their wording shoots right to the rather confused ball of heat in his stomach, but the dim light shows their face is tight with stress and hurt. He’s heard enough mumbling in Abed’s sleep to know they only wake him up for particularly bad ones.

He nods and pats the mattress beside him, each movement of his legs shifting the vibrator between them.

Abed grins and crosses the room to tuck themself neatly in the bedsheets.

“Thanks, Troy.”

Troy resigns himself to a long night, but the comfort in their voice somehow makes it not seem so bad. Plus, there’s something magical about watching Abed sleep. And something very dirty about doing so with a vibrator inside him.

They lay still for a long moment, until Abed says, in response to seemingly nothing, “Why did you stop?”

Troy’s eyes shoot open. “What?”

“Masturbating,” they say simply. “Why did you stop?”

“What?” he splutters, “You knew?”

“Yes.” Troy isn’t sure he could move a muscle right now, but Abed turns on their side to look at him, face unnervingly close. “I don’t mind.”

His eyes focus on something, anything other than Abed. “Don’t mind what?”

“You masturbating. You don’t have to stop.”

His face is on fire. His clitoris is throbbing. His thighs are only getting wetter.

“Abed! You’re not supposed to just jerk off in front of your friends!”

They hum. “Yeah. I just thought...” They trail off in a way that Troy can only interpret as suggestive.

He can’t help himself. “What did you think?”

“Well, we’re not just any friends. We’re Troy and Abed.”

“Right,” he mumbles, about as loud in his ears as his pounding heart, and much less noticeable than his thundering arousal. “So, I should...”

“Keep going,” Abed supplies.

“Okay,” he says, fingers brushing against his clitoris with a burst of sensation that crosses his eyes. “Are you gonna watch me?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” The second word fades into a gasp of air as he shifts against the vibrator.

“Good.” Abed’s voice finds a cool, domineering tone. “Don’t stop.”

He gasps, grinding his hips so that the vibrator presses against each of his walls in turn.

Abed smirks. “You like that. When I order you around.” It’s not a question; it’s a statement which requires no answer, but Troy finds himself nodding anyway.

“Pull the sheet down,” they say, and Troy does, skin feverish against the cool air. Abed hums in approval as they scan his naked frame. “That’s a vibrator, isn’t it?”

He nods, squirming desperately against his fingers and trying not to moan.

“Use your words.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

“Turn it on,” they say, and then almost as an afterthought, “and call me sir.”

“Yes, sir,” he pants, muscles clenching all over his body as he forms the last word, and he switches the vibrator on.

It’s on its lowest setting, but just the oscillating pressure within him is enough to send him into spasms. His defenses give out and he moans.

From beside him, Abed answers with their own satisfied exhale. “You sound so beautiful like that.”

Somehow that sentence wrings another moan from his lips, louder than the first, and he rolls onto his stomach to rut against the mattress.

Faces inches apart, Abed’s flushed cheeks and dilated eyes betray their collected air. “Are you close to orgasm?” they ask.

“Yeah,” he breathes, before a raised eyebrow reminds him of Abed’s earlier demand. “Yes, sir. Very, sir.”

“Good.” Their voice is low and raspy in a way that Troy’s never heard before but can’t get enough of. “Now stop.”

Troy does, more out of surprise than anything else. “What?”

His fingers curl between his legs, but Abed grabs his bicep, grip firm, and pulls his arm away. He groans, half disappointment and half the powerful arousal resulting from a reminder of their physical strength. “And take out the vibrator.”

“Hey!” he whines, core muscles seizing at it protectively.

Abed pulls back, voice losing its command. “I’m sorry, was that not okay? Did I hurt you?”

The tension in his chest releases. “No. Keep going. It’s good.”

They look at him, unsure.

“Please.” The desperation in his voice would be humiliating if he was pleading anyone but Abed.

“Okay.” And then the voice Troy’s sure will star in every one of his future sex dreams returns. “Take it out, or I’ll have to take it out for you.”

Troy grinds against the mattress one last time, vibrations so close to enough to tip him over the edge. Then he spreads his legs, half submission, half defiance.

Abed grunts, deep in their throat, and Troy has to suppress the urge to kiss at that throat until he finds the source.

“Very well,” they say, finally bridging the two inch infinity between their bodies.

All he wants is those slender hands on his skin, but Abed is careful, reaching delicately between his legs without touching him. They grab hold of the toy, pressing at it with a gentility that is both lovely and achingly unsatisfying.

The noise that escapes his mouth is rewarded with a twist of the vibrator. Then he hears a rapid series of clicks, and the subtle whir becomes a loud buzz.

He cries out and buries his head in the pillow, hips jerking and legs flailing as an orgasm finally rips through his body. His teeth grasp for purchase in the pillowcase as his hands push against the mattress. He mumbles noises into the linen that only seem to include unintelligible moans and Abed’s name.

As his muscles relax and he lets out a puff of breath, another click ends the torrent of stimulation and a loud, slick pop accompanies the sudden loss of fullness.

He turns his face back to Abed, who sits up, the long toy cradled in their fingers. They study it intently for a moment before bringing it up to their face and trailing their tongue down its length.

Without even realizing, Troy laughs.

Abed stops, breaks character. “Oh. Was that weird? I just wanted to taste you.”

Troy’s head floods with thoughts of Abed’s tongue on him, Abed’s teeth against his throat, Abed’s head between his thighs. “Not weird. Great.”

They smile at him, awkward and too big.

Troy blushes, but he knows that Abed needs praise just as much as he does. “Turning the setting up was a solid narrative twist. Kept the audience guessing.”

Abed’s voice is sheepish but pleased, and Troy hopes that means that whatever the hell that just was, they can do it again. “I was trying to turn it off.”


End file.
